


Best Ride in Town

by Vineshia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edolas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Edolas Fic! Lucy comforts Natsu after the loss of his car.. Na-Lu One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smexings – Be Warned…This takes place in Edolas.
> 
> Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> In the Process of Moving Everything from FF.net to here as well. Enjoy.

Lucy waved at Mira as she walked through the guild to the back were Natsu had taken up as a garage.

"How was the mission?" The model asked as Lucy strode by.

"Easy, Natsu in the Garage?" Mira just smiled and nodded.

After the war, after the magic had left them, the guild had eventually returned to some kind of normalcy. The guild was now a permanent fixture a few miles from the capital. The prince had given them immunity; he had himself come to the guild and explained how they could help as well.

He had suggested they take jobs around town helping to fix the houses and businesses that Natsu's Earthland counterpart had destroyed, they also had started taking jobs to defend off creatures from different towns. Without the magic barriers that had been place and the Royal Guards in disarray, most towns were hiring out for those with any fighting experience.

With the exception of the explosions of magic that came with certain weapons, most things returned to normalcy.

Of course Natsu would have been affected by the one thing that had not been even temporarily fixed, no vehicles. Not that Lucy minded terribly but he had extremely whiney because of the lack things to drive.

He still helped, seeing his Earthland counterpart, one who was so reckless and rowdy, had been good for him. He mostly was helping with the reconstruction though. This left them to see each other minimally, since Lucy had been taking the defense requests at the nearby villages.

Lucy sighed; she missed the Natsu she only saw when he was driving. He was sarcastic, tough, confident, and sexy. While he was always good looking, away from his cars, he need tended to cry and whine, but was much easier to tease. He never let get away with teasing him in a car. Lucy smiled to herself; it was almost always worth it, to tease him anyways.

"No, Gray the other wrench." Lately Natsu had been working on converting gas and…what had he called it…particulates to make a new fuel. Lucy never saw what he liked in reading so much, but he was incredibly smart. If anyone could come up with something new, it would be him.

"Oi, Lucy you're back." Gray waved. The idiot was still wearing a dozen coats, Lucy frowned, at least he wasn't naked like his Earthland counter-part. Below the car, Natsu let out a surprised noise, followed by a bang. The weirdo had gotten too excited again.

"Gray go find Juvia." Natsu spoke as he pulled himself out from under his car, Gray nodded enthusiastically before scampering off.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while." Lucy smiled, this was good. She had missed this side of Natsu.

"I'm close to figuring out this new gas, so I will hopefully be reunited with my baby soon." Lucy rolled her eyes, smirked, and then tackled the pink haired boy.

Natsu let out a poof of air as they fell on the ground, followed by a yelp as Lucy twisted his nipples. Torture technique number 14! Then she smiled, and Natsu smirked up at her. She was still in his world. With his car so near, in his garage, he would never let that lay, like he would at the guild.

She was right of course, as he flipped them around so she was pinned below him, and nipped her neck harshly.

Lucy groaned, "I missed you, you know." She could feel his smile into her neck. He was probably worried. He had been whiney since he could chase after her if she left; she had conceded that she would only go a town or two away because of it. She had told rest of the guild it was because he had to be able to protect the guild too.

"You haven't apologized for assaulting me, yet Lucy." Natsu smirked as she tried to twist out of his grasp. Lucy pouted, Natsu was always stronger than her, he just rarely used his strength. Such a silly, jerk.

"Not in your life." She growled out, still pouting a bit. Natsu just laughed and twisted her around so she was on her hands and knees.

"Well then, how about I show a thing or two on gratitude." Lucy snorted, as Natsu reach under her shirt and squeezed.

"Is that all you can come up with." Lucy tilted her head back to book at him. Natsu just sniggered and twisted, causing her moan.

"Nothing to say now do you?" Then his lips where on hers, he was always like this when they came together, the same way he was when he was in a car. Had it really been that long of a time? She had missed his.

Natsu ended the kiss, biting down her lip. Lucy could taste the coppery sensation of blood. It was never enough to leave a mark, but enough to let her know who she belonged to. Behind her Natsu was peeling back her outfit.

He nipped her back, followed by entering her harshly. Lucy moaned loudly. This was her favorite Natsu, such a silly fireball, playing meek for everyone else to see, but for her. For her he always lived up to his name.

"Lucy, look at me" He barked the command out, whiling tugging her back flush into him. She smirked over her shoulder; he rewarded her with a sharp thrust and a hard slap against her ass.

During sex, Lucy always felt like Natsu's hands were everywhere. Tugging her hair, on her breast, neck, shoulders, thighs, her stomach, breast again. Damn it was he good, with his rough hands, from working on his car all day. He always had such precise touches; the ones he knew would cause her call out, when he applied a little pressure.

Natsu tugged on her hair a bit, "You're being noisy again, Luce." Lucy smirked, but made sure she was extra loud the next time he thrust in. He always hated it when she was loud so near their guild-mates. He claimed it was just embarrassing, Lucy thought it was being in the guild, away from his car, he just didn't have enough in him to defend it was his doing that made her sound that way. Jet and Droy both teased him, saying Lucy was just pleasing herself.

Once with Levy around the three had decided, and acted out, how they imaged Lucy would tie her partner down with her whip then use him as she pleased. Natsu had cried for three hours, before getting in his car and disappearing for a week.

Natsu grunted as his pace picked up. Lucy groaned out. Fuck he always felt so good in her. Natsu laughed and nipped her neck hard enough she was sure going to leave a mark. Apparently she had said that out loud.

"Lucy," she shivered a bit, his voice was rough. Natsu had leaned forward placing one hand on hers, while the other had reached down to press on her lower stomach. She groaned, the idiot was too good at this, the pressure just made everything more intense.

"Lucy, cum for me." And she did, as he bit down on her ear lobe. Jerk, idiot, for making her feel so vulnerable, but o did it feel so good. He pulled back and bit, moving his hands to her hips, increasing the pace once again

"Lucy, I…" He never finish the sentence it didn't matter. They both let themselves yell out as one, because it didn't matter if they didn't see each other for a few weeks. When they were like this they were one.

Afterwards, they didn't cuddle or wait, they simply cleaned up. Who would want to lie on a garage floor anyways? They hardly cuddle truth be told, unlike Bisca and Alzack.

"Lu…let's go get food. Ok?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu waiting by the door, he had already reverted to his more timid nature.

"How is it that you can fuck me like you do, then act like this?" Lucy blinked as for a second as she asked the question, his personality as the fireball came out. His eyes darkened and he smirked momentarily.

"Cause you're my best ride, Luce." Lucy just laughed, and Natsu smiled nervously, as courage had scurried through him quickly.

"You're an idiot" Lucy shook her head, shoving him through the door to the guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
